


Churchstuck

by TurntechLoveThis (angelcult)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Abuse of Authority, Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Child Abuse, M/M, Past Brainwashing, Past Child Abuse, Possession, Religion, Religious Content, Religious Cults, Religious Imagery & Symbolism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 10:33:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23349958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelcult/pseuds/TurntechLoveThis
Summary: Dave and Dirk Strider are twins born with eyes unnaturally colored and thought to be the harbingers of destruction and the rise of Lucifer.Broderick Strider is on a mission to bring his brothers back home, come Hell or high water.
Relationships: Gamzee Makara & Tavros Nitram, John Egbert & Dave Strider, John Egbert & Dirk Strider
Comments: 1
Kudos: 27





	1. Prologue

Broderick held both of the twins, one on each arm, staring down at them with wide, brown eyes. They were both so pale, with white hair but that wasn’t what was drawing Broderick’s attention, it was their eyes. 

The one in his left arm, Dirk, had bright orange eyes that couldn’t be mistaken for another color. The boy in his right, Dave, was watching him curiously with deep red eyes, like the Devil Himself, but that thought was quickly dashed away when he reminded himself of who he was holding.

_ His baby brothers. _

“Mama..” The man looked at his mother, who was grasping her cross, staring down at the boys in a mix of fear and disgust. 

The room was empty of doctors, his mother had passed right out after, this was the first time she’d seen them, he realized, besides the half-awake kiss each got to the forehead.

“Mom?” Broderick tried again, standing up and holding the twins tighter to his chest, looking down at the small boys before he looked back to her. 

Dave was playing with Broderick’s own cross, so curious for a newborn.

“God, Broderick, we need to call the church, I-“

“Mama, what are you talking about? Call the church?” 

The hospital room suddenly felt a lot colder when he met his mother’s blue eyes, nearly flinched away from her. 

“Those boys,” She gritted out, “they have the Devil in their eyes.” Even as she spoke, Broderick was holding the boys as close as he could without accidentally hurting them. 

“Broderick. Call Mother Terezi.” Roxy demanded, watching the way her son stiffened briefly at her name, before he looked down at the twins once more.

“Mom.. I can’t do that, they’re just babies-“

“And they will grow into  _ devils,  _ if we send them with The Mother now, we will be doing the world a favor, stopping Revelations in its tracks.”

Swallowing, Broderick shuddered before he finally spoke, brow furrowed above his shades as he spoke to his mother, forcing the words out.

“I can’t do that, Mom, these are my  _ brothers,  _ and you’re asking me to give them a goddamn cu-“

“Bro.” 

The man in question stopped speaking when he heard his older brother’s voice, turning towards him. 

Derek was always a vision in a suit and shades with his windswept white hair. He stepped into the room, immediately getting a relieved smile from their mother. 

“Derek, thank goodness you’re here. Talk some sense into your brother.”

Derek nodded, looking at his younger brother, even with his eyes hidden by the shades, Broderick could feel the glare he was receiving.

“Mother is weak, and you’ve decided to argue with her. Have you no shame? No empathy?”

Broderick stayed quiet, feeling cornered in the spacious room. 

“Let me see them, let me see our new brothers.” Derek was getting closer even as he spoke, looking down at the twins, his eyebrows raising when orange and red eyes landed on him. 

They started to whine, disgruntled by his presence. It was enough to put a small sneer on his face before he looked back at Broderick.

“I’ll be calling Mother Terezi, they will be gone by morning.”

  
  
  


_ “Hush-a-bye, don't you cry.. Go to sleepy, little baby. When you wake you shall have.. All the pretty little horses..”  _ Bro sang softly, shades pushed up as he watched both of the boys yawning and softly cooing.

His eyes were teary, blinking them back repeatedly as he watched the boys. 

“I’m so goddamn sorry, y’all, I’d steal y’all away if I could, I’d take ya somewhere safe..” 

Broderick paused, blinking hard as he thought about it. He  _ could _ do it, couldn't he? It’s not like it would be hard to hide them within his jacket and sneak them out past the nurses and front desk, hop in his truck and drive them far away from here.

He  _ would _ do it, he would save them better than some church who won’t see children but will see evil where Broderick only sees good.

Those boys are going to be good, they will redefine the very meaning of good, they will bring peace and beauty, he just knew it. 

“Bro. Whatever misconstrued mission plan you’re thinking up, I’d suggest dropping it. If those boys and yourself are missing by morning, you’ll be in a world of trouble.” 

Derek was always so silent, but Broderick didn’t jump when he was seemingly behind him suddenly, peering down at the children as well.

“I sang you that song when you were a baby.” 

“I know. S’pose I’ll sing it to them at least once before they’re sent off t’a the slaughter.”

Derek scoffed and rolled his eyes, but he never moved closer to them.

“They’ll be fine.  _ You  _ were fine. Those boys will be just fine as well. Mother Terezi is a good guardian, she’ll keep them in line.”

Broderick rolled his eyes, the displeasure clear on his face and in his eyes. They flicked briefly down to the twins again, who had fallen asleep.

“They’re just kids, D, don’t you see that?” Broderick asked, standing up to look his brother over, eyebrows drawn up. 

“All the better. We can teach them early, they’ll be purified and cleansed by the time we get them back. We’ll get the Devils out of their eyes.” 

Bro flinched when Derek dropped a hand on his shoulder, looking down at him through his shades, face carefully blanked of emotions. 

“I mean, we got him out of yours, didn’t we?”

  
  
  


When morning came, Broderick found himself cradling the twins one last time before Terezi would come, holding them close to his chest as he pressed a kiss individually to their foreheads, eyes glassy with unshed tears. 

“Love you, boys, love you boys so much.”

Derek stood a little behind him, watching his younger brother interact with the twins, taking in the way he held, if he didn’t know any better, he’d say those were  _ his  _ children. 

“Hello, boys. Miss Lalonde.” 

Derek smiled softly, it was more genuine than his award winning smiles as he greeted Mother Terezi, having to bend down just slightly to kiss her on the cheek.

“Derek, you’ve gotten taller, dear boy.” She gripped her cane’s head, scanning the room, looking back in Derek’s general direction before she began to speak again. 

“Where’s that brother of yours?” 

Broderick swallowed slowly, gently laying the boys back down in the crib together. He wondered if they would be separated. 

“Mother Terezi..” He walked closer, his hesitation visible as he allowed the shorter woman to pull him into a hug, squeezing the seventeen-year old too hard before she let him go and he quickly retreated back to the twins’ side. 

“Roxy, how are you, dearie? We all miss you down at the church and you’ve got many prayers of well-wishing.” 

“Thank you, Mother, and I’m so glad you could come on such short notice but.. The boys..” Roxy looked dejectedly towards the twins and with her permission, Derek guided her towards the cradle, peering down into it.

“Red.. Red like the Devil.” She muttered, and even though she could not see, her ability to “smell” color had always unnerved Broderick.

“And orange? Broderick?”

“No, no, Mother, that would be Dirk. His eyes looked just like Broderick’s but you’ve healed him since then.”

Broderick gripped the edge of the crib, staring down into the crib as he tried to take everything about his brothers in. 

He wouldn’t have them long.

“Ah.. The lesser of two evils. Don’t you worry, Roxy, I’ll fix them for you. Just like we did, Broderick.. But this one.” Her hand hovered over Dave with startling accuracy.

“I feel as if he will give me some trouble.”

Roxy smiled at the woman, and Broderick, muttering a soft apology, quickly fled the room.

He wondered if his mother had worn the same smile when she’d given him away to that woman. Broderick wore the cross for show, but deep down, he knew that if evil existed, it was that woman, not his brothers.

Not himself. 

  
  
  


“Told you to quit that habit.” 

Broderick took another pull from the cigarette, eyes falling closed. They were swollen and red, he hadn’t had the chance to hide back behind his shades.

“Whatever.” 

They stayed in relative silence outside of the hospital, just the sound of rushing cars and the hum of the building.

“Do you think she’ll kill them?”

Derek jolted a little, and if it was any other situation, Broderick would have smiled for catching him off guard.

“No! Stop asking ridiculous questions, she didn’t kill you, did she? You came back just fine.”

Broderick laughed a little into his cigarette, but it was humorless and cold.

He wasn’t much for praying, but if he had to, he just prayed those boys saw the light of day. Broderick didn’t believe in angels, but if he did, he wanted God to do him a favor and send one to watch over his brothers. 


	2. Prayed Upon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which, Dirk learns to pray.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warning for drowning/near-death experience for a child

“Come on, Dave! We have to get to prayer or Mother Terezi is gonna lash us!”

The pitter patter of small feet echoed through the relatively empty halls of the Chrysalis Church. 

Two albino heads darted past nuns and priests, ducking around skirts and eventually skidding to a stop in front of two large, oak double doors. The twins glanced at each other, clasping hands tightly before they pushed the doors open with their free ones. 

Dave paused when they stepped past the threshold but Dirk pulled him a little to get him moving again. They always felt so small in the nave, the vaulted ceilings and stained glass seemed to swallow them up into oblivion.

“Boys, you’re late.” 

A rush of relief filled them when they heard Mother Maryam’s voice. 

“Sorry, Mother Mary! We were helping Mister Egbert in the kitchen!” Dirk piped up, tugging his silent twin closer to him, smiling cutely up at the woman.

Maryam smiles back softly, beckoning the boys forward. Dirk tugged Dave forward, alway leading his younger brother with a tightly clasped hand and a determined glow in his orange eyes. 

She failed to see the evil everyone else saw in their eyes, there was only that carefree innocence only a child could truly have. She could tell it would be another silent day for Dave, where he had not a single wisp of sound in him. 

Maryam guided them gently to the front of the altar, where the boys kneeled side by side and clasped their hands in front of themselves.

“Mother Mary?”

The woman paused, holding the small silver bowl of holy water carefully as she gently lowered herself to Dirk’s height.

“Yes, little one?” 

Dirk gave her a hard stare, and her eyebrows raised up a little before he finally spoke. 

“I have to pray for Dave today.”

“You do?”

“Yes, so please don’t tell Mother Terezi. She’ll think the demons stole his voice away again but they didn’t, swear it,” He leaned in closer to whisper to her, “he’s just scared.”

Maryam nodded and looked over at Dave to find two red eyes focused on them, probably having understood Dirk even if he couldn’t hear him. 

“It’s okay, Dirk. We can pray for Dave today.”

Dirk smiled up at her and nodded.

“Okay!”

—

_“Dear Lord in Heaven, forgive me for I have-“_

Broderick stopped speaking, held the puppet in his arms tighter to his chest and breathed out a harsh sigh.

“No, no, you aren’t there anymore. You’re home in New York with Cal and Derek and Mom aren’t here and Mother Terezi isn’t here either..” He whispered the reassurances to himself as he laid down on the futon, sleeping in a traditional bed unnerved him, and he looked down at the face of the puppet.

He knew most people were unnerved by it, but Cal had been there for him for so long, it was easy to associate him with comfort and safety.

Cal was all he’d had, for just about as long as he could remember.

His baby brothers had each other but how long would that last? Would they separate them? 

Broderick rolled out of bed and hopped to his feet, pacing back and forth as he held Cal tightly than he typically would have. 

It had been five years since he’d seen his brother, he was nearly twenty-two, and the day he’d lost his brothers was the day he left Texas, couldn't bear to stay there without his brothers and knowing they were going to grow up all kinds of _wrong_ and broken. 

He knew that he did after living in the church, he knew that it had been worsened by years of not getting help and abuse, but he was getting _better,_ he thought, maybe he should call his therapist, schedule his appointment earlier?

Maybe he should call the police but it was Texas, the law didn’t mess with the church, especially not Mother Terezi’s. 

Swallowing hard, Broderick dropped down on the seat behind him and held Cal up so that he could look him in the eyes.

“I’ll get them, Cal, I will, I’ll save em.”

—

“Dirk! How many times have I told you to not _hide_ this from me? The Devil steals your brother’s voice away to use it as his own and he needs to be purified every time that happens!”

Large, teary orange eyes stared up at the woman, his sobs pained and loud as he cried.

“But it wasn’t stolen away, he’s just scared!”

“As he damn well should be, the Devil is not to be trifled with,” Mother Terezi, for being sightless, always seemed to know where they were. She reached over and grabbed Dave by the wrist, dragging him up to the altar and forcing him down to his knees. 

“Where’s Brother Makara?” She motioned her hand and the man seemed to appear out of thin air, his pale blue eyes looking over the boys in pity. 

The man gently laid a hand on Terezi’s shoulder, letting her know he’d arrived and she motioned to Dave’s general direction.

“The boy, purify him.”

Dirk didn’t say anything, watching from the sidelines, afraid that he’d only worsen it. 

Kurloz lowered himself to Dave’s height and looked over his shoulder before looking back at Dave and gently pulling him closer before he stood and walked away, returning with the same silver bowl that Maryam had earlier, although it would not be used in the same manner. 

Dave shook his head quickly and backed up into the solid wood of the altar, softly crying without making a sound. 

“Boy, don’t fight us. We’re trying to help, let us help. We helped one of your brothers too, and he left here pure and devil-free.”

Kurloz gripped Dave’s cheek and pried his mouth open to poor it down his throat, eyes flickering off to the side to catch sight of Dirk blankly watching them.

His eyes were teary but strangely, not as if he was seeing.

“Stop! You’re going to drown the boy.” 

Kurloz startled, yanking the bowl away and tilting Dave to the side so that he could cough up water that rushed up his nose and caught in his throat. The boy coughed and heaved in as much air as his lungs could hold only to spit up more water than should have been in the bowl, where was it all coming from?

Eventually, the choking died down and his breathing had regulated, falling limp in Kurloz’s hold.

“Is he dead?” Terezi asked, placing a hand on Kurloz’s shoulder and he shuddered, staring down at the sleeping boy and then back to his brother, who was staring at the floor now. 

Kurloz shook his head, _no,_ and he stood with the boy in his arms.

“Good, let’s see if he makes it through the night.” 

Kurloz held the boy a little tighter to his chest, biting down where his tongue would be only for his teeth to click together harshly. 

  
  


Dirk curled around his brother, despite the fact that they weren’t allowed to share a bed, he always snuck into Dave’s when he had a day like this. 

His breathing was ragged and watery, like he was sick. 

Dirk’s head rested on Dave’s back, he could hear what little water was still stuck sloshing around. 

He could hear Mother Terezi’s warning.

_“If there’s water still in him, Dirk, your brother will be gone by morning. It shall be a simple mercy from our Father, and he will be saved from Satan’s destruction.”_

Wiping the tears away, Dirk scooted up a little to rest his head over where his heart would beat, hearing the steady thump slowly falling out of rhythm. 

“Dave? Dave!” He shook his brother until he gasped loudly and began coughing again, sharply inhaling like he couldn’t get enough air. 

“Dave!” Dirk crawled over his brother, pulling him up to hold him close as he shakily began to pray.

If asked, the boy would not remember the specifics of what he prayed for, he’d only remember the intent.

_I don’t want my brother to die._

  
  


Maryam was surprised to see Dave out and about, as if nothing had happened. They’d all heard about the unfortunate mishap last night, no one was sure they’d be seeing twins anymore, just Dirk, perhaps, but Dave and Dirk were once again running down the hall to avoid being late for prayer.

“Maryam?”

“Yes, James?” She turned around to greet the blue-eyed cook but paused when she saw something dart behind him.

“Oh, don’t mind him, he’s shy. But, it seems we’ll have a new face around here.”

He stepped to the side, and motioned to a boy was practically his carbon-copy minus the slight overbite and glasses.

Blue eyes stared up at her, and she felt _strange_ when they were on her, like she couldn’t lie to him and there was burning _fear-_

“Mary? Are you alright?” 

She ripped her eyes away from him and back to James, nodding quickly. 

“Yes, I- I’m alright, James.”

“That’s good!” He smiled, briefly and he rested both hands on the boy’s (he couldn’t be more than four, his eyes looked so much older) shoulders. “This is John, my son.”

John smiled a little at the mention of his name and Maryam once again felt those strange emotions force themselves up.

“Hello, Miss Mary!”

And when he spoke, Mary found herself suddenly wanting to cry. 

  
  



	3. Sink or Swim

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _As Jesus approached Jericho, a blind man was sitting by the roadside begging._  
> 
> 
> _“Son of David, have mercy on me!” Jesus stopped and ordered the man to be brought to him. When he came near, Jesus asked him, “What do you want me to do for you?”_
> 
> _“Lord, I want to see,” he replied. Jesus said to him, “Receive your sight; your faith has healed you.” Immediately he received his sight. ___

Dirk and Dave looked at each other and then back to the boy in front of them. 

He was smaller than them, with messy black hair that stuck up at odd angles, like no matter how much it was combed, it wouldn’t stay neat and tidy.

“Boys?”

Dave’s eyes snapped up to Mister Egbert, who had an eyebrow slightly raised in question.

“Oh, sorry, we were talking.” Dirk spoke up quickly, leaning in his brother for a moment before looking back at John and smiling. 

He seemed a little strange, but his eyes were a shade of blue that Dirk didn’t know existed and they seemed to sparkle under the lights of the hall. 

Dave wasn’t focused on his face, but rather on his shadow, the one that seemed much too large for such a small body.

James didn’t even bat an eye at the mention of them speaking, they were twins, who was he to parse out what they actually could and could not do. 

John smiled back at them and Dave took a slight step back. There was something wrong with it, something wrong with John as a whole but he couldn’t place it. 

“We have to go to prayer, wanna come with us?”

John nodded, clasping his hands together a little before rocking up on his feet.

“Yes, I’d love to!”

Dirk smiled a little to himself at the enthusiasm before he tugged on Dave’s hand.

“Well, come on, we’re gonna be late.”

James ruffled his son’s hair before sending him off behind the boys, happy to see Dave up and about, especially after the near-drowning scare. 

“You watch them now, John.”

Sparkling blue eyes too old for their body looked up at him cutely.

“Of course, Dad!”

  
  


Within a week, they were practically inseparable, if one was seen, the other two were sure to eventually follow, the pitter patter of small feet almost a constant in the church.

It was good to the twins until it wasn’t.

“What’s this?”

John was staring pointedly at a bruise on Dave’s neck, encompassing the entirety of it, he was so small and skinny at that, it marred his unnaturally pale skin. 

“Penatence.” It was the first time John had ever heard him speak, he had a bit of a lisp and his voice wasn’t above a whisper. 

“Penance?” 

Dave’s eyebrows drew together before he nodded and John frowned, eyes getting misty before he looked away.

Dirk peeked around his brother at the other before looking at John who was just as confused. 

“What did you pay penance for?”

Dave found himself growing uncomfortable with the teary eyes on him before he responded again. 

“We, Dirk and me, we got the Devil in us.”

John’s tears ran over and neither of the twins knew what to do for a moment before Dirk walked over and patted his shoulder awkwardly.

“Why’re you crying?”

John didn’t say anything, just hid his face in Dirk’s shirt and started crying louder. 

It was not unlike his and Dave’s own crying, but just beneath, too quiet to hear just right, it was a thousand shrieks and pained moans.

“Don’t deserve penance, you’re good.”

“What?”

John looked at Dave, wet eyelashes sticking together in a visage that Dave could only call _beautiful_ and softly repeated his words now that his face wasn’t hidden in Dirk’s shirt.

“You’re _good.”_

  
  


It had been days since that happened, and Dave found himself thinking about it often. 

He was good?

It was a foreign concept, to be good, to be worthy of kindness and respect, and those were the only things that John showed him and his brother. 

He’d only known the mild fear or outright hatred directed towards them, save for Mister Egbert and Mother Mary, who always seemed to treat them sweetly (the boys would sure be much more malnourished if it wasn’t for James and his sneaking of cake and brownies to them). 

Dave fiddled with the crucifix around his neck and looked at Dirk, who was studiously reading through his Bible, squinting at the tiny words.

“What does that line say, Dave?”

Dirk’s eyes seemed a little foggy today, Dave notes absentmindedly before he looked at the book and read aloud. 

  
  


_“The wolf shall dwell with the lamb, and the leopard shall lie down with the young goat, and the calf and the lion and the fattened calf together; and a little child shall lead them…_ Can’t you see it, Dirk?” 

“Hey, Dave! Dirk!” John’s cheery voice brought a somewhat hesitant smile to Dave’s face as Dirk rubbed at his eyes again. 

“Are you alright, Dirk?” 

The older twin nodded, and rubbed at his eyes once more. 

“My eyes hurt.” He replied, and dropped his hand down to the table. The whites of his eyes were now red and irritated from his constant rubbing and John frowned.

“It’s from reading so much, I bet! Those words are too small.”

Dave wondered if anyone else found it odd that John spoke so well, that he kept his back straight when he walked and that his eyes flared in the light of the candles.

Dirk nodded in agreement, lips tilted down in a pout. “But I have to finish this or else Mother Terezi will be angry with me.”

John pouted as well but nodded in understanding. 

“We can read it together! And then you’ll have read it all and we can play.” 

Dirk smiled, Dave frowned. 

  
  


Over the week, Dirk’s eyes got worse with every day, and Dave found himself wondering if he would be blind soon like Mother Terezi. 

Dirk would put on a smile for his little brother, he knew how much he could worry, his heart was too big for his chest. 

“It’s fine, Dave, even if I go blind, I’ll still have you with me.” 

Dirk knew his reassurances weren’t working.

One morning, Dirk opened his eyes, and it was completely dark. 

Dirk’s hands felt along his blankets, up and over to the warm body by his side. Once his hands had made it to Dave’s shoulder, he shook him harshly. 

“Dirk? Dirk, what’re you doing?”

Dirk found that he wasn’t able to smile, not even plaster on the false one he’d been wearing. 

“I can’t..” 

He felt Dave’s hands on his cheeks and he jolted from the sudden movement and touch.

  
  


James traced a hand over Dirk’s hair, frowning as he stared sightlessly in front of himself.

“Dirk, can you do something for me?”

The boy nodded and turned his head towards the sound of James’ voice. His cheeks were pink and stained with teartracks, lips bitten red.

“Close your eyes.”

Dirk did as he directed, and found that he could almost feel the change in light, _closed._

James ran his hand over his eyes, looking up to meet John’s eyes from where he was hidden behind the counter, licking a spoon that was covered with chocolate cake batter. 

“Open.”

Dirk’s eyes opened and he flinched at the sudden and bright lights that were now surrounding him. 

Dirk’s hands flew up to his face and they traced around his eyes and over his eyelids.

“Wh- I can see, how’d you do that- How-?”

Dirk was met with James’ soft smile and he shook his head.

“Consider it a miracle, it happens quite often. Just a temporary blindness from overuse of the eyes.”

Dirk smiled widely, it was the first real one in days as he hugged James tightly around the waist and dashed out of the kitchen.

James held up a finger to stop John from speaking when the albino boy came running right back.

“Thank you!” And as he was back off as quickly as he came, no doubt to find his brother and tell him of the news. 

John wandered up to his father and licked over the now clean spoon once more before speaking.

“Dirk can see now?”

“Yes, son, and I’d like to keep it that way. He needs to see to do what he must.”

John’s eyebrows drew up and he nodded in understanding, handing the spoon to his father.

“I have to make sure he can see?”

James lowered himself to his knees and nodded.

“You need to keep them safe.”

  
  
  
  



	4. Property Of..

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bro makes a return trip to Texas, memories in tow.

_“Broderick, you can either ignore this or not but Mother is having another baby, a little girl. She’s going to name her Rose. You can either visit or not but it's been years and Mom misses you.”_

A small, tiny beep signaled the end of the message, but Bro just gave the phone a passing glance as he flipped the small knife in his hand between his fingers once more before throwing them at the dart board.

It struck the red dot in the center.

The now tweny-five year old grimaced at the thought of going back to Texas to visit, to walk around that big house with walls full of crucifixes and polished silver, like he didn’t have brothers stuck in that Hell on Earth that was the Chrysalis Church.

Bro snuggled Cal close to his chest, sometimes it felt like he never put him down. 

He didn’t really remember where he came from, all he knew was the safety and comfort of the puppet. Holding Cal up at arm's length, Bro frowned a little to himself before addressing the puppet.

“Should I go visit, Cal? I mean, I’ve got a new little sister and if I.. if I go maybe I can go down to the church? Visit the twins? They probably don’t even remember me, they were newborns and what if..” Bro pulled Cal a little closer, eyebrows knitting together.

“What if they’re dead..?”

It wasn’t a possibility he was fond of, but a possibility nonetheless. He’d been older than the twins when he was sent to the church, old enough to know that his eyes were so oddly pigmented due to the fact that he was albino and they were just a shade or two light of red and he wasn’t some _vessel_ for Lucifer.

He doubted the boys would know that, however, they were getting the church sanctioned education, one of that was outdated, sexist and didn’t include science. 

Cal was staring at him in a way that made Bro sigh and he shook his head. 

“No, man, I.. I know what you mean, it’s the right thing to do to make sure they’re okay but- But look around. All I’ve got is this shitty one bedroom, there’s barely food in the fridge and..” 

Cal’s head fell limply to the side and Bro nodded.

“I _know._. I know.”

Bro sat up and unlocked his phone, squeezing Cal tighter to his side than he usually would have.

“What’s the harm?”

Despite his words, he felt like the harm was more than even he could handle. 

  
  
  


“Can you, uh, can you help me?” 

Dirk stopped in his tracks at the sound of a thin, raspy voice calling out. In stopping, it sent Dave bumping into his back.

The younger twin grumbled something but allowed himself to be pulled alongside his brother to the boy in the wheelchair.

He had messy brown hair that was cut shorter on one side. His hands were nervously twining his fingers together and he smiled up at the twins when he saw them. 

“Hey, uh, hey guys, a little help? My wheel is stuck.” 

Dirk knew what he was talking about, the tiles of this particular part of the church were jagged and lifted up in places that made for many falls and stumbles in his experience. It wouldn’t have surprised him if this wasn’t the first time the boy had gotten stuck.

Dave’s eyes fell to the floor and back to the other. 

“Yeah, we can help. Can we,” He motioned to the chair. “Can we touch your chair?”

He perked up at the question and nodded quickly. “Y-yeah! Most folks don’t ask, uhm, even though they probably should so uh, thanks!” 

“Yeah, no problem.” Dirk gently gripped the back of the chair and pushed him over the dip until he was clear of it and smiled a little.

“You’re all good!”

“Thanks, uh, I’m sorry I don’t.. Know your name.” He looked up at Dirk when he and Dave walked back around to the front.

“Oh, are you new around here? I’m Dirk and this is Dave.” The twins motioned between themselves and the boy nodded.

“Nice to meet you! I’m Tavros. Uh, you haven't happened to have seen another boy around here with uh, curly black hair, kinda tall?”

Dave shook his head and then squeezed Dirk’s hand. 

“Oh snap, we gotta go, Tavros, we’re going to be late to bible study!”

Tavros watched in slight confusion and curiosity as Dirk and his brother ran off down the hall.

“Tav! Was just lookin’ for you. You okay?” 

Tavros looked back at the other boy and smiled widely.

“Hey Gamzee, I was… Just.. Just talking to Dirk and Dave, they helped me out a little. 

Gamzee’s dark blue eyes widened and his eyes darted to the crack in the floor and then back to the other.

“The devil kids?”

Tavros’ nervous smile melted into a frown. “The what?”

“The devil kids,” Gamzee placed himself alongside Tavros as they made their way down the hall.

“They’re like, possessed or something. I think one of them actually died and then came back to life, at least, that’s what Uncle Kurloz says happened.”

Tavros kept quiet, processing the information he’d been given.

“They didn’t _seem_ very possessed, they were, were on their way to bible study.”

“Yeah, no sh- I mean, yeah, obviously. Mother Terezi says she’s keeping the devil locked inside with prayer and penance.”

“Your uncle told you all this..?”

Gamzee shrugged, scuffing his foot a little as he did so. 

“Not.. Really. People talk though.”

“People talk about what?” Gamzee and Tavros came to a stop when they saw the boy leaning against the wall, bright blue eyes scanning them in a way that made them feel stripped bare.

“Sorry to intrude, my name’s John. Were you talking about Dirk and Dave?” He moved closer to them, even that small bit of motion was graceful, like liquid. 

“Uh.. Yeah, you know them?” Tavros asked, finding himself almost unable to look away from the little smile that seemed almost plastered on John’s face.

“Of course! They’re my friends and I’ll let you in a little secret,” John leaned in, eyes glinting mischievously. “They’re _angels._ ”

  
  
  


Stepping off the plane and into the thrall of people making it inside the airport was almost enough to make Broderick step back onto the plane. 

He didn’t want to be here, even if Cal was sure it was the best place for him to be right now.

The puppet hadn’t been allowed onto the flight and was now at the baggage claim, cramped between clothes, shoes and other items. 

He found his brother soon enough, Derek’s tall figure not one that could be so easily missed even with the crowd.

He smiled cattily at Bro when he saw him and pulled his little brother into a hug, squeezing him in a manner that was too rough but he didn’t dare speak up as he returned it.

Sometimes he scared him.

“I’m so glad you came, little brother. Mom will be pleased to see you. Let’s get your bags and everything so we can head over to the house.”

Bro smiled and nodded, but it was thoughtless.

He didn’t even mention their brothers. 

  
  


The old plantation house he’d grown up in was looming and scary, a black void in Bro’s mind at all times. 

This was the house that ruined him, that took more from him than it had ever given. He wasn’t the son that was practically a prodigy, he was the self-proclaimed black sheep. 

D had a voice like an angel, Bro’s was always too quiet, D could cook, Bro could only bake, they were worlds apart it often felt like. 

As Derek’s truck came to a stop beside their mother’s car, Bro felt the dread that had settled a little during the drive over come roaring back to life.

D hadn’t mentioned Dad, but it wouldn’t have surprised him if the man wasn’t inside. He already knew Mom was pregnant again, but he didn’t know how far along.

The moment the door opened, he was being pulled into his mother’s arm even though she was at least two heads shorter than him.

He hesitated in hugging her back- but only for a second.

“Hey, Momma.”

“Oh, there’s my baby boy. You went all the way up to New York and haven’t said a peep to your ol’ mom. Let’s get you inside, you’ve gotten so skinny.”

She fussed over him in a way that should have made him warm and fuzzy inside, but only made him feel closed off and reserved.   
  


She was waddling a little when she walked, she was already showing.

“Is Dad here?” He asked after his bags had been put away and he still hadn't caught sight of the man. 

“Oh, no, dear, but you know your father. Always working.”

Bro knew, after all, he'd missed so much of his childhood.. Working, or so he was always told but now he’s older, he’s seen how cruel the world can be, and he doubts it’s “work” the man was so caught up in. 

But if his mother was willing to lie to herself than so was he.

“Okay, mom.”

  
  
  


“Stay still, Dirk, I know it hurts but the aloe helps!”

“Does it-ah!-really?”

John slathered more of the viscous fluid on Dirk’s back and nodded. 

“Of course it does, bluh! Daddy uses it on burns all the time.” John explained as he slowly began laying bandages over the welts and broken skin of Dirk’s back.

“Dave, you’re next.” 

“I know, John, you always do this.” 

The boy shrugged, smoothing out the bandages.

“Someone’s got to keep you two in one piece.” 

John smiled and placed a kiss in the center of the bandage, just like he did every other time and waved Dave over. 

“Your turn!” As he spoke, John’s eyes darted to the slightly opened door and watched in bemusement as the eyes he saw watching them widened before disappearing completely. 

  
  


Gamzee pressed his body back against the wall, heart beating wildly. It wasn’t like an _adult_ had caught him peeking in on them but seeing John’s amused blue eyes was infinitely worse.

Glancing back towards the door, he could still hear their slightly muffled voices but he didn’t mention that he’d seen him, oddly enough.

Pushing his unruly curls back from his face, he crept back to he and Tavros’ shared room. 

The boy was standing at his desk, staring down at a piece of paper when he walked in.

“What’s that?” Gamzee’s voice startled him and he clenched the paper tightly in his hands.

“Tav?”

The other boy shrugged, seeming jumpier than usual as he handed Gamzee the paper. 

“I uh, I didn’t- I don’t know what it means.”

The paper was old, but so was this room. It hasn’t been in use for nearly twenty years, but has recently been cleaned and converted back into a bedroom.

“It says uh, something about uhm, angels?”

Gamzee looked from his friend back down to the paper.

_“I miss mom and D. They said I wouldn’t be here for so long and I know I’m not evil, there’s something wrong with this church._

_There’s nothing wrong with me but the only thing I can’t explain is the angel in the kitchen, I think he’s keeping me safe from_ something else _that is much worse than Mother Terezi and all of her false prophets.._

_Sincerely, B.”_

  
  


Gamzee stares down at the note in confusion before looking at Tavros.

“Are there more?”

The boy sat down on the side of the bed, wincing a little as he did so but shook his head. 

“I uh, I don’t know. Looks like it’s from a diary or something but the.. The date, it’s all smudged.”

Gamzee looked around the room before asking the more obvious question.

“Where’d you find it?”

“The dresser.”

Gamzee looked at the dresser and shrugged. 

“Watch the door, I’m going to see if I can find the whole thing.” 

With Tavros at the door, Gamzee looked the dresser over and it didn’t seem like it would be the place to hide an old diary but, he’d seen enough movies to check for a false bottom and it seemed to be appropriate when one of the planks fell out and he beheld the diary.

Shoving the plank behind the dresser, he and Tavros crowded together and Gamzee traced his hand over the cover of the book. 

It was leather, thickly bound together and upon flipping it open, it read.

_“Property of B. Strider.”_

**Author's Note:**

> If you’d like to chat with me about this AU, please feel free to contact me on my tumblr, @turntech-lovethis


End file.
